The proposed research will involve both laboratory and field studies of the development and motivational impact of self-efficacy expectations. These studies will extend previous research conducted by the present investigator of learned helplessness through modeling by: (1) analyzing self-efficacy and motivation in Black youth, and (2) by conducting classroom observational studies to determine the sources of efficacy information children receive and the relationship between such information and motivation (perseverence, effort, and choice of activities). Social learning theory will provide the general theoretical frame-work for this research program because it encompasses (1) a range of processes by which people develop performance expectations other than through direct experiences, and (2) self-control mechanisms to account for how people process and utilize self-efficacy information. Both of these are viewed as especially relevant in the analysis of motivation in Blacks because of prevalent social and institutional influences on perceived efficacy and achievement motivation, and the necessity for Black students to discern the personal relevance from the myriad of negative feedback they are exposed to.